Never Let Go Redo
by Emintrus
Summary: One shot Mikage Teito. I'm suck in summarizing, but it's a redo piece since the last one I posted was really bad.


"Don't let go!" He shouts at the end of his pitch, afraid the turns out that consciously waiting for both of them. He struggles to keep balancing his current posture, as well as gripping the small yet strong hand of him.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Louder sound than his bursting out from below, cracking the few seconds of silence. It shocks him a little, and both of them slightly slipping down in inches.

"Don't… Shout like that. You'll make both of us killed! Don't scare me in a time like this!" He shouts back, with no intention of being rude, yet his yells and scolding are too much to bear for the smaller guy. He clinches his teeth, trying to run his eyes on him, but he was blocked by the ray that comes bursting his sights, making his eyes come teary. He couldn't do anything at the time, by the thought of letting go and drops he without hurting the upper guy, but his grips were too tight, he can't dismissed it.

"Fool! We're going down no matter how you look at it. Now let go of me, I'll figure what to do myself. You have no condition to remain like this, you'll grow tired. Let go now, fool! Let go now!"

"Are you crazy? If I'm letting off your hand now, you'll crash to the ground! What the heck with 'I'll figure it myself' thing? Don't make me laugh!"

He comes to his end of patient. The small body of his couldn't resist such temper; its undeniable was a bad one though. He tries so hard to break the grips, and by doing that, he heard the crunch sound comes from within the upper guy's hand. He hangs in silence, and speaks again, with worry yet anxious tone. With all the mix up, the upper guy can't stand from laughing and his vibrations produce more crunches sound, God knows what that was. It's not the roof's clinches, neither the bricks they step on, no clues. Or, is it, bones cracking?

"What was that? Mikage!" His dimmed yet bright green eyes stare at his only friend who laughs cynically. He feels mad by the laughing voice, yet he couldn't move anymore, that might hurts him more if he did that. Dissatisfactions of his are obviously shown by the time Mikage grins and puts out his famous wink to the smaller guy.

"Answer me! You hurt? That was, your bone isn't it? Let go of me now, that'll cost more to your future damn it! For God sake, let go!" He stops laughing; sweats are dripping by the tips of his golden hair. He shakes away the salty, invisible waters, leaving the drops stained around him.

"No, I won't let go. Try me, the best of you. This hand will turn to dusk but the grips will remain the same!" He laughs again, and winking, trying to look at best of his pose. To the lower guy, that look of his was nothing but stupid and annoying.

He took it as challenged. Yet he knows Mikage might get hurt by this action, but he's afraid for the more serious outcome, so he sways around his body like leaf, and slightly he feels the tense of gripping has loosen. On the other hand, Mikage feels the heavier burden; he bites his lower lip, accidentally produces the loud gasps.

He realizes that, the sways getting slow, and stops. He tries his best to look upon Mikage's face, yet he can't manage to see it, the rays are burning his eyes even more. It's almost noon now, and both of them are hanging to the end of their hopes. That was Mikage's fault, for suddenly jumped and shouted, while he was no where, swimming dipped in his mind. This is the common spot for him in all days, he's been there since the first day he came to this school. No one knew it, but now someone does. And the jerk part was it is Mikage, the annoying and loud person he ever met.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Teito." He breaks the silence, and left the words hanging. Before the lower guy could ever reply any, both of them are falling, not at the concrete ground, yet they are too far from it. Mikage sways his body by kicks back his left leg to the roof, and drags along Teito whom he never released his grasp. They shout, Mikage with his excitement and Teito, what more can he reacts, everything is mixed up, in a total mess, and it wasn't happen only today. Yet, Teito never struggles to survive in long surprise. Mikage is always unpredictable.

For once, he feels like this is the end of his life. He's now is driving by the Earth's gravity, his back is facing the ground, which makes his sight immersed with the eternal beauty of the blue sky upon him, and upon the golden hair guy too. He can feel the winds pressure, driving his hair forth and back, his hazel brown hair in mess. He's not afraid, and why is that. He once realizes the tense of neat pressure he had with his right hand, compared to the lighter on the other one. He's amazed, Mikage stills holding it, gentle but still, tight. That's the last view he sees before both of them falling. He expected, crushed, and sharp burn, or maybe a long collapsing, and dead perhaps? But yet, he feels wet, electrical shocks with his nerve, he considers the fact; Mikage lets them fall into the pond. Yet, the pain is still there, water push in and out through his mouth and nose, and his ears, and wash away the denser liquid thoroughly in his eyes. Nevertheless, the grips are too far from enlightened. It remains there, just as planned. Just the way Mikage planned.

In the deep green-blue aqua, for once Teito replies the grips, their hands are tightly tied, the only thing that separate it was the skin, and if it could penetrates at that time, it has be. Mikage was keeping still a while ago, but by the tight grips of Teito, he gets his conscious back. Mikage smiles at him, he opens his eyes widely, though it hurts, and slowly closes one of them. He's winking. Teito stares, with his big round eyes, whilst praying.

'_God, let this moment remain forever, let us keep in like this, for once, I ask from you, keeps this light of mine away from any harm. I'm begging you, God'. _

They swim to the side, gasping for air, and lay down on the grass in deep inhales. Again, the silence is broken from the weird sound that comes from his side. Right, it's nothing. Just the exhaust of Mikage's laughing.

"That was way too fun don't you think?" He relaxes his giggles, and wakes in sudden. He caresses his front hair to the back; the wetness keeps the shape in still, before the wind breaks the stiffness. He swabs his face, and looks to afar.

"Fun." Teito repeats him. He stops there, trying not to start any argument, and for all of sudden Mikage stares at him, at the same time he opens his mouth. In doubt, Teito replies the staring, and slightly Mikage smiles, in calm way, of unusual way of him. Teito hesitates to look away, for the reflection of the view is rather saddens him. He wonders, why.

"You know, I realize it's hard. We have too many differences, you once pointed it yourself. I'm coming from the family who serve the nobles. And you, on the other hand, lost your memories and were a sklave. But logically, well, in my way of logics. What the hell is wrong with that? How that is relates to us? I know I'm hard to hang with; I got too excited over something unnecessary, I love to drag you doing this and that, regardless your desires. I can be loud at time, and annoying, and loud. Wait, I've said that twice." He laughs.

"No…" Again, the green-eyed guy hesitates. He's afraid, somehow. To let it comes within him. He's afraid of the commitments, he's afraid that he couldn't handle them. And, he's afraid of getting hurt. He closes his eyes, trying to forget the words Mikage just said. Those are too great to be true, isn't it? What if this guy was just the same like the others? The others he used to cling on. He wants to avoid it, for he doesn't want to accept it. It doesn't make sense too. _Why, why me?_ Can he put that into words?

"Avoiding." Teito shocks by the word. He opens his eyes, running wild to Mikage. Mikage is no longer by his side. He's kneeling by the side of the pond, concentrating on something. Teito gasps back to his strength, mistaken by his word.

"Teito! Come here!"

"What is it?" Uninterested, yet he wakes up. Slowly moves to him, he stares at the direction Mikage's pointing. A small insect with more than four legs is trying so hard to keep his body balance on water, once Mikage spoil the wave. He laughs whilst doing that.

"What is this?" Teito glares, in astonishment. He never sees such creature that can walks on water. None as he can remember.

"It's a water spider."

"A what?"

Mikage laughs. Carelessly he scratches his X-scar cheek. "I don't know its scientific name, but I used to call it water spider. It can walks on water, like the way you watch it right now. At the same time, this species was the only one who can do such thing. Another clan of _**spidey**_ couldn't even try."

Amazed, Teito keeps his sight on the creature. Poor tiny thing, it keeps lose his balance since Mikage continuously stirs the water around it.

"Hey don't do that!" Teito touches his hand accidentally, causing Mikage to scream in pain. But later on, he tries to cover them by laughing. Still, it's too little too late for that.

"Let's go now, Mikage. Let's go to infirmary. Your hand needs treatment."

"Wait. I need to tell you a tale." Mikage winks. And forcing Teito who just about to stand to sit back.

"I would like tell you a tale about this _**spidey**_." He stirs the water again, and giggles at Teito's frowning face. He couldn't help but giggles.

"You know, there are too many kinds of spiders. I've no much knowledge about it, but still, I once heard this from my father. He used to tell me bedtime stories when I was a kid. Well, he did a lot of things for me and my sister, since mother died." He stops, and smiles calmly. Teito bends his head lower; the flinch of sadness has transferred to him as well. All of sudden, he feels the hard slaps slashes on his back. He coughs.

"What was that for?"

"Don't you make that face; I'm not even starting yet!" Mikage laughs again. Teito frowns again, and later he sighs. "Continue, fast. Your hand will get worst by the time we're talking."

"Yes, my lord." Mikage teases. He giggles again.

"Ok, I'll start. _**Yup**__,_ one night father told me this story, about a proud spider. It once just the same likes the other spiders. But this spider was too proud to itself, it never gathers with the others, so the others abandoned it, and it soon forgotten. One day, it realized, it was left by them, it remained alone. It was too shy yet proud for seeking forgiveness, but deep down, it felt lonely. It looked for friends, comrades or anything to call it right. But everyone was aware of its behaved. So, the spider had no friends."

Mikage stops. He lifts the struggling spider to the grown. Strangely, the spider is in chaos. Not long after that, it walks back to water. Teito stares in wonder.

"The spider has lost itself. By the time of depression and agony, it forgot its own demeanor. And still, the other spiders hate it, and chase it away; they even prevent to see it around the land. It'll be punished if it dares to do that. Now, you know why the spider desperately swims back to water? It doesn't even enjoy it, but in order to survive, it has no other choice. My father used to say this; we should take this little fellow story as a lesson. In my point of view, my lessons are different from father's. Instead of finding this guy is strong and hasn't lost hope, I found it stupid and selfish."

Mikage rubs his arm, his eyes close. When he opens them back, he fined Teito glares at him with worry face of his. Mikage sighs and laughs.

"Fool. I'm talking about you. Looks like the little spider story isn't work as planned." He laughs and lies back on ground.

"Hey, wake up. We need to go now."

"Teito…" Mikage imitates serious face. He doesn't even stares at the guy, his eyes immerses deeply in thought. Under the blue sky they lay, in solemnity.

"…don't be like the little guy here. Unlike it, you are not alone, and there are a lot of people out there whom fond on you. You just don't see it just yet."

Smiles, Mikage glimpses at the blushes Teito. He notices the changes, and the seriousness once fading. Mikage laughs, loud and he rolls around.

"What was that for?" Teito stands. He runs his face away, hiding his embarrassment. Why would he be at the first place? That was too far from praising too. Mikage is just playing around. He never gets serious.

"Stop at there, my friend. I'm serious. You have someone who loves you back, you have someone who cares. I don't know, maybe you can't see it just yet. But Teito, you have me…"

_Mikage, you can read mind?_

Before he could turns back to him, Mikage stands up quickly and pats him on his head. He likes to do that, a lot.

"You've no idea how I felt, Teito. But I want you to know, you're my first friend too…"

"Liar! You're always being carefree to everyone!" For some reasons, he's mad.

"_**Yeah**__._ You're right. For some reasons, I do… But! You're different. You are not 'everyone'. You're Teito!"

He tries to say something, but Mikage doesn't allow it.

"You're the first friend I would like to treasure on, Teito. My very first and I hope it'll be my last too." He smirks.

"Don't tell me that. Don't give me such hope. Don't hurt me…" Teito lowers his head, once again. He stares at their foot, the drenches shoes they wearing are soaked and giving the sharp cold to their legs. But no one seems bothered.

"It'll take times. I understand, Teito." He pats Teito again, and smiles. Teito runs his eyes away.

"I'll be waiting, and will always do. You can count on me."

Teito keeps his silence. Still, Mikage hasn't given up.

"I will never let go. And never leave you. Even if someday I will, physically, but I will remain in your heart, right Teito?"

"Stop it! Don't say that!" Teito loses his balance. He breaks down crying. He grabs Mikage's outer uniform tightly, covering his crying face over the guy's sight. Mikage gives a deep sighs, the relieve one, and pats Teito's head gently.

"So, it's official, right Teito? We're dating now!"

"What?" Teito steps back in aghast. But soon he realizes, that golden hair guy was joking. He feels more annoyed, and quickly kneels off Mikage with his kicks. Mikage falls on ground, in deep laughs.

Teito stands upon him, in still. While watching the laughing Mikage, he sees the spider is now has reaches at the middle of the pond successfully. Once it reaches the water tulips, a frog catches it with its tongue. And the water spider is no longer in sight.

He rubs his face, wipes away his tears. Mikage watches in tender. He finally manages to break the stainless bricks Teito once built around him. At least for now, even though it's just him who can see it, he's glad.

'_God, I will protect him with my life…'_

"I'm hungry. Let's eat." Mikage amazed. Teito, is hungry?

"Let's do that! Let it be my treat." He winks, too happy until he couldn't find more words.

"No. Mine."

"_**Awe**_, for once, do listen to the elder Teito!"

"I'm not short, don't call me one!"

"I, I didn't!"

"I don't care! Now, it's my treat, I warn you, no more arguing or I'll throw you back into the water!"

Teito makes it sounds too serious, Mikage almost chocks in laughing again.

"Right." He stands up. Unaware, Teito being drag all the way round. They are running through the catches of the wind.

"Let's treat your hand first, Mikage."

"Ah, almost forgot. You're right. I need it more starting now; it needs to be stronger from now on."

"_**Yeah**__?_ For what?"

Mikage doesn't answer it. He keeps on laughing. And Teito is done asking. Until the end, Mikage hasn't let go of his hand, they keep running in soaks, leaving the wet trace of their foot steps on the ground.

"The small hand of yours is way too tough for me to grab sometimes. So, I need more strength to reach you, for I'll never let you go. Now, don't tell me I'm a _kinky _guy or not romantic. And maybe for once, I do…" Mikage couldn't finish his word, for another kicking of Teito has reaches his back. He falls to the ground.

"Don't call me small!"

He smiles while watching the in-pain Mikage who tries so hard to reach the kicked part on his back. Later on, he gives a light giggle, making Mikage to jump out and hugs him on the neck. He growls around Teito's hair and laughs happily.

They spend the pleasant life in the military school for three years, until the bloody tragedy comes and rips Teito's world apart. Yet, 'till the last day of his life, Mikage hasn't forgetting his promises.

"_We'll always going to be the best of friend, aren't we, Teito?"_

He suddenly awakes. The darkness surrounds him. He looks around; he's in the room, with Hakuren sleeping at the other side.

"A dream…" He pouts. Almost breaking down to tears, he suddenly feels something tickling him on the neck. It's Mikage, the pink fluffy Mikage.

"_**Pya**_?" The small creature sounds. Teito smiles, and hugs it gently. There's a tear by the tips of his eyes.

_**Pikaboo~ I love cliffhanger, so bare with it! XD**_


End file.
